A Summer to Remember
by Mistyrious Charades
Summary: Mrs. Weasley enrolls Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny into Summer Camp for an opportunity to lead their thoughts about YouKnowWho astray but what happens when Zeeves, Peeves cousin, wreaks havoc and causes Ron and Hermione to switch bodies?
1. A Summer to Remember

A Summer to Remember

By Mistyrious

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Any similarities to copyrighted characters/material, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Brothers, or any of the other entities holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or films has not endorsed this story. No connection is implied or should be inferred and no galleons, sickles and knuts are being made from this story. (Or dollars).**

Summary: It is the end of fourth year and Mrs. Weasley enrolls Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny into Summer Camp for an opportunity to lead their thoughts about You-Know-Who astray in exchange for a few moments happiness. A move to help relax their minds, bodies and souls… little does she know that in the case of Ron and Hermione this means a real body switch! What happens when Peeves' cousin Zeeves the Poltergeist arrives to wreck havoc? And force Ron and Hermione to change bodies? Romance/Comedy. R/Hr. Some H/G. Please review )

Chapter One

A Summer to Remember

Ron woke up so abruptly at six that morning that he actually came inches close to cursing his own body for awaking itself so early. Then, he realized, he had a best friend duty to fulfill. Harry was again thrashing around in his sleep, screaming Cedric's name, shouting for pleas of help from his parents….

'Harry!' whispered Ron urgently, 'Wake up mate! It's alright!'

Harry sat bolt upright; his wand which was thrust in his right hand, was pointed directly at Ron's heart. 'Who are you? Where am I?' Harry stammered dazedly.

Ron handed Harry his glasses and muttered the 'Lumos' spell with his own wand for light. 'It's me Ron! Your best friend, remember? And you're at The Burrow Harry. Everything's okay.'

Harry's panted breathing suddenly became slower. He did not say anything for a while, gazing awkwardly at the front door. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ron. He felt embarrassed. 'Thanks,' he mumbled weakly.

Neither of them could go back to sleep after that so even though it was still dark they headed down to the kitchen to see if they could whip something to eat as it would be a while before Mrs. Weasley woke to prepare one of her many infamous breakfasts. Surprisingly they arrived in the kitchen to see that Ginny was already there, awake too herself, tending to a large boiling kettle.

'Oh! Good Morning! Fancy a cup of tea either of you?'

She was talking to both Ron and Harry but only Harry managed a nod. Ron had been steered away by another girl who had confounded his view with a large quantity of bushy brown hair.

'Hermione – what the?'

'Ssshhh!' she whispered immediately almost as if she had expected him to say something before he had even opened his mouth. She hauled Ron off to the living room, where she finally let go, but didn't say anything.

'Well,' said Ron in a quieter voice, clearly afraid of being 'shushed' by Hermione again, 'What's this all about?'

She took a deep sigh, 'I just want to say - that it was an extremely loyal thing you did for Harry back there.'

For a moment Ron had no idea what she was talking about. All he could think of what would classify as helping Harry would have been waking him up from his nightmare – and then he realized – that _was_ what Hermione was referring to.

'How did you – _you were eavesdropping on us_?'

'Don't be stupid! I respect yours and Harry's privacy - but it's not exactly as if he whispers when he yells during his nightmares, is it?'

'Hey!' said Ron slowly getting the point, 'What exactly are you saying?'

'Well I don't mean to sound rude but you're not the only one who Harry manages to wake up.'

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'You thought _that_ was an act of loyalty? Well now - how's _this_ for loyalty? Don't go round saying things about my best friend!'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'He's my best friend too Ron, in case you seem to have forgotten! Oooh!' she added and Ron could sense Hermione's anger, 'Here I stand embarrassed to death at having to please you with this compliment and once again you throw it straight back in my face!'

Ron opened his mouth ready to yell something horrid but at that moment Hermione turned her head and they both found Harry and Ginny standing by the doorway; Ginny was holding two mugs in her hand and the kettle was floating beside her in midair.

'I'm sorry to interrupt? But I didn't quite catch if you guys wanted tea.'

She exchanged a look with Harry that clearly suggested they had both walked in on the starters of another row. Ron didn't answer Ginny choosing to sulk resolutely instead. Hermione took no notice of this. 'Yes Ginny, I would love some tea.'

The two girls went off in a huddle together in the kitchen.

Harry sighed, 'Now what happened?'

Under any other circumstance, Ron would have told Harry. But he did not know how to break out to his friend that Hermione was annoyed with Harry because he had woken her up, that she had been complimenting Ron for shutting Harry up; then it was then because that Ron had then stood up for Harry that she had got angry. He compensated by shrugging his shoulders. 'Girls! Will we ever understand them?'

Hermione and Ginny were seated at the huge table in the dining room. 'Boys!' she exclaimed annoyingly, 'Will we ever understand them?'

Ginny smiled, 'If by 'boys' you mean my brother, then I'm sorry that it's taken this long for you to realize that you probably never will.'

'Oh shutup Ginny!' said Ron as he entered the kitchen joined by Harry. 'Now fetch us some tea will you.'

'She most certainly will not!' said Hermione angrily, standing up for Ginny.

'Hermione – I hardly remember asking you to fill in for Ginny…. Oh! – Yeah! – Maybe because I didn't! She _can_ speak for herself, you know!'

'Really? I had _no_ idea! Thanks for informing me, I'll have to keep a mental note that she can actually speak _even though you told her to shut up!'_

'So what? Do you girls even know what 'shut up' means? The way your mouths work like you're always on speed or something it's bleady mental, that's what it is!'

'Oooh! FIRST you embarrass me! THEN you tell Ginny off for insulting what little intelligence you have, thinking you can then proceed to order her around like some house-elf while next making bland sexist comments towards us! Ronald Bilius Weasley – _you_ – _make_ – _me_ – _sick_!'

She grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her off up the stairs towards Ginny's room, 'SICK? YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SICK?' Ron yelled up after Hermione, 'I WASN'T THE ONE WHO INVENTED A SOCIETY CALLED _SPEW_!'

When it was clear that Hermione was not going to add anything more to the row, Ron eventually turned from the staircase, arms folded in triumph. But it was a triumph that did not last long. Moments later, about a dozen pillows came pelting towards him, whacking at his arms, legs and face. Harry thought for a while that this had been the work of Hermione until the pillows began shrieking in voices Harry recognized as members of the Weasley family.

'JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AWAKE AT THE CRACK OF DAWN DOESN'T MEAN WE ALL ARE! SOME OF US REQUIRE OUR BEAUTY SLEEP EVEN IF YOUR BUTT-UGLINESS DOESN'T REQUIRE ANY!'

'IT WOULD DO THE REST OF THE FAMILY A HELL A LOT OF GOOD IF YOU WOULD JUST RENT A ROOM WITH HERMIONE AND GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH!'

Well, Harry thought, those comments had to at least have being made from the twins….

'Aaaahhh!' Ron bellowed, 'Harry! _Help me!' _

Harry made to approach him but he did not know what to do. Luckily, however, Mrs. Weasley had finally woken up, and with a few waves of her wand, she vanquished the pillows from their violent behavior and levitated them straight out of the room.

She sighed, her hands on her hips, 'You know the rules Ron. You have no right to wake up other people so early like that or you're in due course for some pillow bashing. I can't stop it even if I don't approve because as I said you shouldn't be waking people up like that via loudspeaker. I'm not even going to ask what's happened here. Anyway go and get Hermione and your sister. I've got some news I wish to share with you three and Harry.'

Asking Ron to go to Ginny's room was likely to put Ron in a dull mood for weeks especially after all else that had happened. It was the icing on the cake. Harry sighed resolutely as he watched his best friend complain silently as he trekked up the stairs. He was going to follow but a slight pop haltered his decision. He turned to see Ron's father, Mr. Weasley, a few meters away of him. He had just apparated home. Mr. Weasley noticed Harry at once.

'Harry! Good to see you!'

He sounded tired and worn out but his greeting had been so genuine that Harry unconsciously cast all that aside. 'I'm fine Mr. Weasley.' He then lowered his voice into a whisper, 'How's things with Vol- I mean, with You-Know-Who?'

Mr. Weasley quickly checked to see that his wife has busied herself with preparing the breakfast. 'Well I guess there's no point in lying – that's much less than you deserve.' He paused before continuing, 'Things aren't the best Harry. But there's no doubt that it could be worse.'

'What do you mean?' said Harry, 'Where's You-Know-Who? What's he doing? What are your plans to stop him?'

Mr. Weasley sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose slowly before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'We do not know where You-Know-Who is nor what he is doing only that we need to convince as many people we can of his return.'

'Arthur! I thought I heard you 'pop' home! Why didn't you come to say hello?' With a last look at Harry that clearly stated 'Excuse me,' Mr. Weasley went to join his wife.

'Harry!' she said, inviting him over too, 'Come sit at the table! Ron shouldn't be too much longer with the girls.'

And as she said it the three of them returned. Ron seemed just as Harry would've expected him, sulky and bitter. Hermione on the other hand seemed absolutely pleased with herself as though it was she who had bewitched the Ever-Bashing Pillows. Ginny was holding Crookshanks, who was purring. She exchanged a small grin with Harry as they all seated; Ron and Hermione were as far away from each other as possible.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at them all, 'I've got breakfast ready,' she said, 'But before we get down to it there's something I want to say. At the end of term Dumbledore said-'

'Wow Mom what smells so delicious?' Fred came yawning into the kitchen.

'I think I smell waffles!' added George as he joined his twin.

'I think I smell a genius!'

'I think it's time we moved out of here boys!'

Harry turned his view from the twins – that last sentence was surely not made by any one of them. And he was right enough for there Percy Weasley stood looking all too important. 'Mother is trying to have a conversation with our fellow siblings and their classmates. I do believe we should take our breakfast of waffles elsewhere.'

Fred and George looked at each other – and Harry knew that evil grin too well.

'Oh Mommy dearest!' said Fred in an exaggerated voice, 'Please excuse your sons for their grievous dues!'

'We shall now proceed outside to melt away in the sunlight while trying to enjoy this delicious meal of waffles under the conspicuous watch of our elder brother Percy,' sniggered George in a misty voice that rivaled Trelawney's.

'Oh Mother forgive us we kiss thy hands!'

'And Father we grovel at thy feet!'

'And Percy - while only wishes of beheading thee come to mind - we tarry not in thy way!'

'Oh – puh-lease!' Percy scoffed and headed out through to the backyard, the twins twirling around in mockery behind him. Hermione and Ron laughed together but what was more notable was that they were the only ones who had. Harry thought for a moment that everything was suddenly forgotten between them as they looked at each other. He chanced a look at Ginny but she was staring at her mom patiently. 'What was it you were saying before they interrupted?'

'Oh!' said Mrs. Weasley, 'About Dumbledore. He mentioned that laughter in the face of our adversaries is a powerful ally. And well I had a think about it, and happiness leads to laughter, and the only way I could think for you children to be happy was if your thoughts were as furthest away from You-Know-Who as possible! I did some research and together with your father found the most perfect solution – Wizard's Summer Camp!'

The enthusiasm Mrs. Weasley expected from her young audience was not met. Hermione was the first to speak. 'Oh I read all about those! The idea originated from an American muggle woman and a wizard man who fell in love. She was in charge of a youth summer camp and her husband loved the idea so much that they originated their own wizard summer camp for their children and their children's friends. It's just like real summer camp – only more – well, magical I expect.'

Mrs. Weasley nodded happily, 'Well now Hermione's summed it all! I've enrolled each of your names into the program! That includes yours too Harry! This should be an opportunity to relax and have some fun before Fifth Year begins for you three, and Fourth Year begins for Ginny! It will give you time to be away from all of us tense-filled adults and this rather apprehensive atmosphere. Isn't this the best?'

Once again Mrs. Weasley's return of enthusiasm was not met. Even Hermione had nothing to say this time. 'Great,' thought Ron unenthusiastically, 'Three extra Hermione-filled months!'

'Great,' thought Hermione equally as unenthusiastic, 'Three extra Ron-filled months!'

Ron turned to Harry as he began forking his bacon; his expression exactly as Harry expected it might be. Ron then looked at Hermione but it was completely different to the look he had given moments her before when they had silently agreed on laughing about something together. Finally he said in a loud voice to Harry, (that was however really directed to Hermione), 'This is going to be a summer to remember!'

'It sure is!' agreed Hermione, speaking to Ron, (though looking at Ginny), 'A summer to remember!'


	2. PreArrival Chaos

A Summer to Remember

By Mistyrious

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Any similarities to copyrighted characters/material, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Brothers, or any of the other entities holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or films has not endorsed this story. No connection is implied or should be inferred and no galleons, sickles and knuts are being made from this story. (Or dollars).**

A/N: I would have updated sooner, but I went away for the Easter break. I hope everyone else had a safe and happy holiday too. Thanks to PsychoHaired, Anonymous '-------------------', Manhattngal43, DisturbedKittenWritter and Enchanted Princess Gal for reviewing. This chapter goes out to you!

Chapter Two

Pre-Arrival Chaos

His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he tried desperately to tighten the grip on his wand and to hold the golden connection. He forced the beam to move forward until it hit the tip of Voldemort's wand and the spells began regurgitating in reverse order… Finally, it would happen tonight… finally, he would be able to see his parents again…

'Harry! Harry! Wake up, Harry, wake up!'

Harry returned to consciousness but he did not open his eyes. To look at Ron again and then to apologize all over for yelling in his nightmares, was much more than he could take just then.

But even so he hadn't expected Ron to take his hand…

'Ginny! Oh _Ginny_! I thought you were Ron – you scared me out of my wits just then!'

'Well! You too may be close but I can guarantee Madam Rosmerta will kiss Ron before he takes your hand!' She laughed, 'Well c'mon then! It's time to get ready!'

'Ready?'

'For camp of course!'

'Oh!' said Harry remembering the conversation Mrs. Weasley had had with them yesterday.

Ginny began to head for the door, now that she had Harry awake, but she felt she couldn't leave; she could not help noticing how sad Harry seemed. 'Harry?' she asked quietly, 'Are you okay? You look a bit – peaky.'

At first Harry didn't answer. Ginny continued to stand on the spot hoping with all her might that she hadn't done anything to make him feel as uncomfortable as she was at the moment. 'You know you don't _have_ to talk to me about it if you don't want to, it's just that you can. But only if you wanted to. I mean you have the opportunity but - '

'Ginny -' Harry said uncertainly, his voice barely a whisper, 'Was I not yelling? Is that not why you woke me up?'

He didn't want to make her feel troubled but she seemed that she genuinely cared and he really needed that right now. She came back to his side and once again took his hand into hers.

'I may have woken you from a nightmare,' she said softly, 'but no Harry, you were not yelling this time.' She paused as the upsetting feeling of not wanting to upset him rose again. 'Harry, maybe you should take potions for dreamless sleep.'

'Maybe,' he answered even more softly then Ginny, 'but maybe I _want_ the nightmares… to see and hear - my parents…'

Ginny didn't know what to say. Her mother often told her that actions spoke louder than words and that sometimes, they were even more appropriate. She lent forward and gave Harry a comforting hug.

------

When he and Ginny joined Ron and Hermione that morning, they discovered that the two of them were still not talking. Ron was glowering because Hermione had approved of the pillow bashing and Hermione was glowering because Ron expected her not to. They therefore were not on speaking terms and Harry was all right to assume that any talk between them would probably end in another blazing row, not that he was not used to half of them by now.

'Does anyone know how we're getting to Wizard Camp?' Ginny asked to cease the silence as the four friends waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the living room. They had packed and were all ready to go.

'Suppose it's just like Platform Nine and Three Quarters, I expect.' Hermione answered.

Ron rolled his eyes, 'There's a reason they call it the Hogwarts Express Hermione. You see, it's an express train to _Hogwarts_…'

Hermione looked like she was using every bit of herself to restrain from a retort. But as Harry expected she gave in.

'Wait to go mentioning the obvious Ron! I wasn't talking about the _train_. I was talking about the _platform_. I read about it in the History of King's Cross Station as a medium for wizarding transport. There isn't only _one_ train in existence for our kind! Besides we probably won't even get through to that platform only because it's reserved as operational on the first of September each year. I guess they'll direct us onto Platform Two and Six Sevenths…'

'I know what you're talking about now! But you mean Platform _Six_ and _Two_ Sevenths!"

'No I mean Platform _Two _and _Sixth_ Sevenths!

'Ha! You're wrong! It's _Six_ and _Two_!'

'I'm not wrong. It's _Two_ and _Six_!'

'_Six_ and _Two_!'

'_TWO_ and _SIX_!'

'SIX AND TWO!'

"Don't look at me!" said Ginny as they rounded on her, 'It just so happens that I actually don't have any interest in reading the _history of King's Cross…_'

'And don't expect me to know;' added Harry, 'I'm still trying to get over Platform Nine and Three Quarters!'

'What's this all about now?' asked Mrs. Weasley in a flurry as she came to check on the kids.

'Mrs. Weasley!' said Hermione beating Ron to his own mother, 'It's Platform Two and Six Sevenths isn't it?'

'No Mom!' interrupted Ron, 'It's Platform _Six_ and _Two_ Sevenths, right?'

Mrs. Weasley looked from Ron to Hermione and then back from Hermione to Ron. Clearly, she was utterly confused, 'I'm sorry dears I don't know what you're talking about!'

'Oh!' smiled Hermione as though she had made the mistake very simply, 'The _other_ platform that wizards use Mrs. Weasley. Is it called Platform Two and Six Sevenths or' (her eyebrows narrowed here) 'Six and Two Sevenths?'

Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley suddenly knew what all the fuss about. But he also knew that she didn't want to be in the position to prove who was wrong out of Hermione and Ron.

'Well what does it matter?' she answered cleverly, 'We're going there by car anyway! Arthur's got a lovely new one from the ministry! A Ford Taurus I believe it's called!'

Then she ushered Ron and Hermione out of the room so that they could not interrupt her with questions and demand to know who was right. When they were out of sight, Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and Ginny. 'Just for the record,' she whispered, 'in case either of them brings it up… it's Platform _Seven_ and _Two_ _Sixths_.'

----

Once again without the knowledge of Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley had bewitched his Ford to make it more suitable for them. It was even roomier and a lot classier than the Anglia and a deep wine color.

They set off without any problems. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny fit comfortably into the backseat and were having some time together. Neither Ron nor Hermione were talking directly to each other, but they were managing to share in group discussion with Harry and Ginny there.

Halfway through the journey however, Hermione was beginning to look a little green.

'Hermione –' said Ginny tentatively, 'Are you feeling okay? You're looking a bit out of it…'

'No…' said Hermione slowly, 'I'm not feeling okay at all. I'm feeling rather sick.'

'Oh! Um… Well… Let's open up the car window for a bit in case you need to throw up.'

Ron started laughing. Harry looked at him uncertainly – what could be so funny about Hermione being sick? Or was he purposely trying to aggravate an already tender situation?

'I just thought of something,' said Ron still giggling, 'We could stop the car if you feel like vomiting and get the grass to join _spew_! Hahaha! Get it?'

'Here's an idea!' Hermione said, clutching her stomach, now looking so sickly, Harry wondered how anything so deliciously cooked by Mrs. Weasley could do something like that to someone, 'Why don't I get your _lap_ to join spew?'

And before any of them could doubt what was to happen next, Hermione leaned forward in front of Ron and vomited right over his lap.

-------------

They reached Wizard Camp a bit later than they expected because of the spew involving incident. Even though Hermione had then been able to clean up Ron so well that no one could have been able to guess what had occurred they had had to stop the car for a good fifteen minutes before so that Ron could get over his horror of disgust.

'Here we are kids!' said Mrs. Weasley cheerily, 'Welcome to Wizard Camp!' It was down by the infamous wizard gathering Evergreen Lake, a beautiful place surrounded by trees and plenty of open land ideal for lots of sport and gaming activities.

Neither of them had ever been to any sort of camp in either of their lives so nor did Harry, Hermione, Ginny or Ron know what to expect. Hermione of the four probably knew the most but that was only through her habit of reading. She kept quiet though as she knew Ron would use the excuse to remind her of what a know-it-all she was.

They soon bade Ron's parents good-bye and even though Molly knew it was her idea, and that it was all for the best, she was teary eyed as she and Arthur headed away.

They had left the four children in the accompaniment of a rather strange looking adult. He was a wizard no doubt what with his wand clearly visible in his right hand, but he was dressed rather oddly with striped yellow and blue bathers and a plastic rubber ring round his belly, matching polka-dotted duck head and all. He reminded them highly of an informal type of Dumbledore…

'Hello! Hogwarts lot are you?' he asked. 'Then again – most of you are! My name is Aberforth but you can call me Aberforth!'

Harry and Ron exchanged a smile – now they understood why this man reminded them of Dumbledore – he was his brother. However, because of his informality, Aberforth seemed every bit opposite to their Headmaster. He was even wearing a pair of trendy sunglasses complete with the backwards cap. Looks in this case were deceiving, for had Aberforth and Albus not looked alike the comparison would have been unjustified

'I'd allow you to call me Dumbledore,' he continued as they all started walking ahead to a cabin, 'but you youngsters might get confused. I am in charge here as the new owner of Camp Wizard at Evergreen Lake, and anyone not enjoying themselves should immediately report to me! Any questions?'

The four of them had none and Aberforth left almost immediately to greet a new lot of young wizards who had arrived. Ron stared at the wooden cabin in wonder. 'Well let's check it out,' he said.

'Er –' disagreed Hermione, 'We better not. Ginny and I at least. There are only two cabins here and I'm sure we're divided into boys and girls, so we might as well head off to the next one.'

'No Hermione,' thought Ginny aloud, 'I'm quite sure that us four have to shar- Ohhhhh!' To Harry and Ron's confused minds Ginny changed hers and walked behind Hermione, 'Okay scratch that – forget I said it. Hermione's right, we should be off.'

They had barely turned their backs when Ron called out, 'Hang on! There's something fishy here. You _can_ share with us… but… maybe – you just don't want to! Afraid you may catch the coogees!'

Hermione snorted, 'Catch the _what_?'

'Coogees! You know – boy germs! It's what you muggle girls call 'em!'

'Ron!' Hermione said giggling as Ginny tried hard to stop herself from laughing hysterically, 'They're called _cooties_! And that's sooooooooooo pre-secondary. Anyway – I don't have a problem sharing with you and Harry. I'd just rather be somewhere where you're not.'

And before Ron could figure out what she meant Hermione had taken Ginny's hand and disappeared with her.


	3. Camp Leaders

---------------

A Summer to Remember

By Mistyrious

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Any similarities to copyrighted characters/material, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Brothers, or any of the other entities holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or films has not endorsed this story. No connection is implied or should be inferred and no galleons, sickles and knuts are being made from this story. (Or dollars).**

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all your support! I'm aiming to be better with updates, I promise! The story is going well!

For: **xander-and-spike-rules**, (OMG I LOVE WATCHING BUFFY TOO) **gangastabiiatch**, **Hermione-and-Ron-forever-together**, **SlightlyFrumiousBandersnatcher** (Nice history behind your name; I read about it in your profile), Anonymous '**------------------**', **rywhelan**, **Enchanted Princess Gal** and **DisturbedKittenWritter**

Chapter Three

Camp Leaders

Hermione was puffed by the time they reached the second cabin for the girls on the other side of the lake. 'Honestly!' she said aloud to Ginny, 'Your brother really does need a crash course in Muggle Studies… _coogees!_ I mean even _you _know what the real term is!'

The door opened and a young girl stood there. She had her wand in her ear and a weird collection of butterbeer corks around her neck. Hermione did not know who she was but she had the fleeting suspicion that she had seen a girl like her at Hogwarts.

'Hello Luna,' said Ginny at once, 'I didn't know your dad enrolled you into Wizard Camp.'

'Oh hello Ginny,' greeted Luna. She had a dreamy sort of expression. 'I've come every year since I began at Hogwarts. Dad advertises it in _The Quibbler_. It's the safest place to be if you want to avoid a Three-Fingered Ghoul during summer.'

She led them inside walking only on the balls of her feet like a ballerina. Hermione glanced at Ginny but she smiled and did not say anything. 'Well,' said Hermione, 'I wonder who else will be coming…'

No sooner had she said it that a loud whistle blew loudly behind them.

'Zank goodness! Zey are more Mademoiselles 'ere. I was beginning to worry zat Meester Dumbly-dorr's list will 'ave not 'ave matched ze list I 'ad! I would not 'ave known what to do!'

Momentarily stunned, Hermione turned to face who was to be her new Camp Leader. Her jaw dropped. It was Fleur Delacour.

'What is _Fleur_ _Delacour_ doing here?' hissed Hermione to Ginny. Before Ginny could say anything however, Fleur had heard Hermione too. She tossed her blond hair around to face her, throwing Hermione a contemptuous glare.

'I am ze Beauxbatons' Champion. Zat is why I am 'ere! It was part of ze contract!'

'Contract?' asked Hermione, 'Why wasn't Harry included?'

' 'Arry was ze Triwizard Champion – 'e is exempted. But for ze uzza champions zair is still much we 'ave to attend to. Zis Wizard Camp is one of ze many zings we must attend!

Throwing a second and rather more contemptuous look at Hermione, Fleur left to attend to the girls that were standing outside behind her; they were waiting eagerly to enter into the cabin too. First they spotted Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle. Beside her there were a lot of other girls Hermione, Ginny and Luna assumed to also be from Beauxbatons because they had never seen them before, though they recognized the Hogwarts girls mingled in the lot. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and her twin sister Padma, the Gryffindor Chasers, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang and her popular group of friends were all among them. It was apparent however, that no one from Slytherin house had enrolled to come but that wasn't much of a surprise - or a worry.

As they entered, Fleur began promptly to assign where they would sleep. Ginny, hoping to get a top bunk, left to join but Hermione grabbed her arm.

'Now I know why Viktor had to postpone his tour! Ginny – _he's_ _here_!' And suddenly, just as she said it, the Durmstrang students among the lot became all that much more recognizable to Hermione.

---------

Ron and Harry, meanwhile, were catching up with their fellow Gryffindors, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom who had also all been enrolled.

Amongst the other Gryffindors who had joined included the Creevey brothers and a few others who had just completed first year with Dennis made up most of the Hogwarts lot: Stewart Ackerley from Ravenclaw and Owen Cauldwell and Kevin Whitby from Hufflepuff.

Because no one was dressed in their school uniform, Ron and Harry barely noticed when the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang boys entered. It was only when Ron almost fainted that Harry looked up and spotted Viktor Krum.

He stood at the front door not saying anything for a long time, just looking them as though they were the reason he was here and that they should be guilty of it. Suddenly, he spoke.

'Bulgaria haff to vait for me now but they haff no other choice. So you and me are making something out of this. Ve vill make this all vorthvile. Ve will beat the other team and I vill lead you to that victory.'

Krum blew loud on whistle, 'Line!' he ordered. 'Ven we are reaching here again ve will talk about vair you will sleep. Now is time for eating.'

He exited through the door. The Durmstrang students who had not hesitated to make a line first followed him through.

'What is Viktor Krum doing here?' whispered Ron nervously.

'Beats me.' said Harry.

'It is part of 'is Triwizard contract – zat is why Bulgaria 'as to wait.'

Ron and Harry turned around to face a handsome French boy of their age. He seemed to tag behind the other Beauxbatons' students, but that was probably because he was confident enough to speak in English as he was with French.

Harry was startled by how much this boy reminded him of Cedric but he quickly shut that out of his mind.

'My name is Pierre. I know zis about ze champions because it was part of what our champion – Fleur Delacour - committed 'erself to when she decided to become ze champion. She is 'ere now leading ze girls.'

Then, before his friends could lose their patience with him, Pierre went to join them and they followed the line outside.

'Right,' said Ron, 'Is it normal for a some random French boy to answer my questions?'

Harry took one look at Ron; a smile etched in the corner of his mouth. He couldn't resist. 'Beats me!'

'Very funny Harry. I suppose now Vicky's here, Hermione'll be preparing herself to get all cosy.'

'C'mon Ron!' laughed Dean as he closed the door behind him. They were the last students out the door. 'Give Hermione a break. It's not like you won't be snuggling up to Fleur Delacour!'

Seamus was almost on the floor in splits of laughter, 'OH MERLIN! I just remembered what happened when you asked her out to the Yule Ball! I was there!'

'Shut up you too!' said Ron, going red as his hair, his years turning a shade of scarlet themselves. Then suddenly he stopped walking. Neville walked straight into him without noticing.

'Ow! Ron! Why'd you stop for?'

But Ron was beaming far more than anyone should when they've just been embarrassed by some of their friends.

'I've just got an idea!' he said as though he had found a pile of lost galleons, 'Maybe I _will_ snuggle up to Fleur… that'll show Hermione… ha!'

Harry was the only one who ran after Ron as he hurried to get closer to the front of the line. On his spirited run however, Ron ran straight into Pierre who fell over and crashed landed amongst all his friends. Ron got up immediately, 'Bloke wasn't even watching where he was going – obviously I was bound to run into him…'

But Harry was paying far more attention to Pierre. Though he did not understand a word of French, he could tell that Pierre's friends were far not at all in high spirits with what had happened and were blaming Pierre for the chaos. On their heels they turned leaving Pierre alone on the floor. Harry helped him up.

'Zanks,' said Pierre, 'Zey will get over it.'

----

By the time they reached the Summer Camp Hall, Harry was starting to wish that he hadn't felt so sorry for Pierre. Pierre had automatically assumed that Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were now all his best friends and had taken in the task of doing all the talking. In fact he hadn't shut up ever since Harry had helped him up; no one had gotten in on one word. And while they had all just been polite and nodded and not said anything, the guy was getting on their nerves. Ron was put off from his plan to snuggle up to Fleur and when Hermione and Ginny joined them at the table he could see why Pierre's friends had used their one chance of an excuse to rid of him.

'The shock that came with our appointed leaders was very surprising wasn't it?' Hermione asked them casually as she exchanged quietly exchanged a glance with Ginny. Ron crossed his arms and sulked. Pierre was one thing – but for it to followed by Hermione's approval of more time spent with Krum, Ron was not at all up to it.

He had something to steer his mind though as Aberforth assembled to the front of the hall where there was an end table waiting for him. He was wearing an unbuttoned multi-colored Hawaiian shirt over his bathers and plastic duck now and he had bewitched the shirt so that it was continuously changing color. At the table, Viktor and Fleur were already seated looking important but bored at the same time.

'They can't have allowed only three superiors to be in charge of this all, could they?' Hermione asked, shocked at the lack of staff. Ginny simply shrugged. She was however, more preoccupied with Harry; the two of them were exchanging looks of silence with each other that seemed to mean something to them. Everyone seemed to be to preoccupied too to notice that the annoying French boy Pierre had suddenly gone very silent.

Having now reached the front table himself, Aberforth cleared his throat to indicate he needed their attention.

'Eat first then we'll talk!' he said. An invitation his brother would have been most proud of.

Just like how it was always as at Hogwarts, the plates and cups in front of them in the wizard camp hall filled magically with lots of delicious food.

'Oh I don't believe it!' said Hermione, 'This is butter – not margarine. I can't believe it's not butter! C'mon Ginny!'

'Huh?' Ginny asked confused, 'Hermione it is –'

'_C'mon_ _Ginny_!'

'_Ohhh_! Okay!' She followed Hermione rather cheekily as they left the table. Ron opened his mouth to complain to the others of Hermione's absence to visit Krum but Pierre had got there first.

'You are also friends wiz ze girls?'

'Yes,' answered Ron sarcastically, too much in a mood to care about Pierre's never-ceasing mouth, 'We're all the _best of friends_…'

'I see… For my own interest, who was zat? I mean what were your friend's names?'

'Hermione. The other one was my sister Ginny.'

'Ah yes I can see ze resemblance…'

It was the last thing he said before Hermione and Ginny returned. Now that they were back, Pierre had suddenly found incentive again to remain silent.

'Had fun meeting your best friend again Hermione?' Ron spat icily.

Hermione paused, 'Yes I rather did actually.' Beside her Ginny was in giggles. Harry decided it best not to chance a smile.

After a good meal, in which everyone was so full that they could not eat a bite, Aberforth stood up.

'Welcome all students to Evergreen Lake's Summer Wizard Camp! As I earlier on made it a point to introduce myself to you all there is no need to do it again. But I will! I am Aberforth Dumbledore, and I am here running the camp. Helping me are my assistants from the Triwizard Tournament – the one and only Mr. Viktor Krum fresh out of Durmstrang Institute and the lovely Miss Fleur Delacour graduate of Beauxbatons Academy! They are here to assist and guide you too, and, as I am a very busy man filling water bombs, it would be wise to first seek these two out if any help is required! But enough of water bombs already! To announce all our activities and fun games throughout this program I am pleased to introduce our Game Organizers – Gred and Forge Weasley!'

The door to the hall opened wide. Out of Ron and Ginny it was harder to decide who looked more surprised. Everyone else in the hall knew their mischievous friendly brothers and anticipated Fred and George's entrance – but they might as well have been waiting for Christmas.

'Where _are_ those two?' Ron asked impatiently. Seconds later, a loud crash from the ceiling answered his question.

Everyone's immediate reaction had been to cover their heads to prevent debris from flying over them but the roof had been fixed the second it had collapsed. Two blurry figures were zooming around the room; they appeared to be on broomsticks. A third transparent silver gray figure was with them and was moving around just as fast but seemed to be doing it without the aid of any wizarding transport.

After a quick two minute display Fred and George landed on the front table. Aberforth was beaming and even Krum appeared as though he might stretch into a smile soon. Fleur didn't look too pleased but she soon made it clear that it had nothing to do with them standing on the table.

'Ze Poltergeist? You brought wiz you zat ridiculous poltergeist from 'Ogwarts!'

The transparent silver gray figure that had accompanied Fred and George had landed in the middle of them, his hands resting on their shoulders as though Fred and George were its best mates. Fleur looked on the brink of pulling out her hair. Harry didn't see why though – the poltergeist may have looked a lot like Peeves but he would have bet his prized Firebolt broomstick that it wasn't.

'Not _the_ poltergeist Delacour… _A _poltergeist. This is Zeeves – Peeves' cousin.'

Small talk among the tables suddenly broke out in whisper, 'Does Peeves even have a cousin?' asked Harry quietly. Seamus and Dean shrugged; Neville alone looked baffled.

'I didn't think so,' Harry answered, 'but this is Fred and George we're dealing with. I don't think we ought to worry about some white lie of theirs.'

'Forget that!' complained Ron, 'I can't believe they didn't tell me they were going to be here!'

Hermione snapped, 'Can't you laugh it off as a good joke? Is it always going to be only about you Ron?'

'I never said it was!'

'Really? Then why should it bother you that they never told you? I don't hear Ginny complaining and she has every right to be as surprised as you!'

'Please don't bring me into this…' Ginny said quietly but she may as well have been talking to a brick wall. Harry shook his head resignedly and she smiled.

Nearby, Pierre turned to Neville, 'I thought zat boy wiz ze red 'air said zey were best friends? Is zis ze way all of you are like wiz your best friends at 'Ogwarts?'

'No,' Neville said as he shook his head as resignedly as Harry had done, 'Only Ron and Hermione are like that.'

'But why?'

'Because,' said Harry firmly, determined to arouse Pierre's silence, 'They are Ron and Hermione.'


End file.
